


The Toys

by Cate Shaw (Bluebell84)



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebell84/pseuds/Cate%20Shaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict Cumberbatch likes to play with your toys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Toys

You anxiously paced the bedroom window, peeking out the curtain every few seconds looking for your fiancé, Benedict.

All day long the two of you had been exchanging very suggestive text messages, ending with the promise of him having his way with you when he got home.

You glanced at the radio clock on the dresser wondering why he was taking so long. He was usually home by now. The anticipation was killing you.

Finally, his black Jaguar pulled into the driveway and your heart jumped in your chest. You were so excited to see him. He had been working so hard lately, using his free time at home to memorize lines and practice being in character. You missed his intimacy and you couldn't wait to be tangled up in the bed sheets with him.

You made your way to the foot of the bed, trying to look natural, like you weren't just waiting for him to get home. You heard him run up the stairs, taking the steps two at a time easily. The door flew open and his jaw dropped when he spotted you.

You were wearing the black lace teddy he had gotten you for Christmas a few months ago. It was the first time you wore it, happy to finally "break it in." You felt extremely sexy and powerful in it.

"Welcome home, darling," you greeted him as he strode toward you. You loved the look in his eyes. It fueled the fire that had been spreading through your core from his first text earlier this morning.

Ben placed a hand behind your neck and brought his lips to yours, devouring your mouth. The foreplay between the two of you had been going on all day. Your hands were all over each other and he let out a deep growl once you wound your fingers into his hair.

He weakened at the knees and slumped before you, at your mercy. You roughly massaged his scalp, tugging gently at his tresses. He held onto your hips for support and his eyes were rolling back in pleasure.

With your free hand, you softly caressed his cheek with the back of your fingers. You traced his cheekbone and then his jawline. He grabbed ahold of your hand and brought it to his perfect lips, kissing each finger tip and then took your middle finger into his warm mouth, wrapped his tongue around it and slowly began sucking.

You knew Ben loved being the dominant one, but you also knew holding onto his hair the right way would keep him right where you wanted him. "Why were you late?" You asked.

"Release me and I'll show you." He looked up at you through his lashes, a sexy smirk promising you would find his answer rather satisfactory.

Curious, you released your grip and he stood, ruffling his hair; something he knew turned you on. Without taking his eyes off of you, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pair of handcuffs and held them out, dangling them by one finger.

You smiled and your heart raced. "Are those for you or me?"

Without a word, Ben scooped you up and tossed you onto the bed. He straddled you and pressed his lips to yours. His hands snaked their way to yours and roughly pinned them above your head.

Breaking his kiss, he smiled mischievously as he slapped a cuff on one of your wrists, hooked the tethered chain around the center post of your headboard and slapped the other cuff onto your other wrist. Ben chuckled, highly amused with himself.

"Oh, Ben," you whined, "you never let me have any fun with you."

Unbuttoning his dress shirt, he smirked and promised, "Next time, love. I swear it."

He cupped a hand behind your neck and sucked on your lower lip before giving it a playful nip. He slipped off of you and stripped down completely.

"You know," he knelt down and dug under the bed, reaching for something, "you really should know better than to make me hard at work." He produced a large shoe box and placed it on the bedside table.

"It's unfair to tease me with photos of yourself. I can't get away to take care of myself when I have scenes to shoot." He flipped the lid off the box and crossed his arms, with one hand to his lips, pondering.

The box was full of sex toys; dildos and vibrators, mainly. "Which shall I use to sweetly torture you with today...?"

He constantly bought you new toys to play with when he was away for weeks at a time, wanting you to think of him while playing with yourself. All he asked for in return was proof you acquainted yourself with them, in the form of videos and photos. Late at night he would call you, his voice deeper than usual, laced with lust, instructing you where to touch yourself. Hearing his moans on the other line, you knew he was stroking himself and nothing turned you on more than knowing it was all because of you.

"How about your fingers?" You smiled at him, coyly, hoping he would agree to the suggestion. Nothing compared to his touch.

Cocking his head toward you and pursing his lips, he thought about it, and replied, "Perhaps later on. If you behave."

He picked up a curved dildo and brought it to his mouth, lubricating it with his tongue. The sight excited you and you nervously giggled.

"Something funny, love?" He glared at you. You knew he was playing, but he was very much able to stay in a serious state of mind when he wanted to. He encouraged you to do the same, promising it would only heighten the pleasure for the both of you. But you weren't an award winning actor like he was. You weren't even sure he was human.

Immediately you shut up. He climbed back up on the bed, hooked his fingers into the top of your panties and slowly pulled them down to your ankles. He held your ankles up together in one hand and slipped your panties off, one foot at a time after placing a soft kiss along your toes.

You knew his current gentleness was just the calm before the storm. And you were so, so ready for the storm.

Spreading your legs, he knelt between them and propped your knees up. You could see his breathing begin to quicken as he gazed upon your sex. He licked his lips and brought the head of the dildo to you and applied pressure.

You gasped at the contact and began to squirm in place. Ben placed a firm hand on your belly, stilling you. Gently, he pressed the dildo in, careful not to harm you. You bit your lip as your walls expanded to accommodate the girth of the toy. Once it was in as far as it would go, Ben slowly dragged it back out.

You realized you were holding your breath and let out a sigh. This time, as Ben pressed the dildo back in, he used his thumb to rub hard against your clit. The touch sent jolts of pleasure coursing through your veins and you whimpered.

Benedict quickened the pace and you felt the steady climb to your orgasm.

"Darling? Tell me before you cum." He knew you so well.

You were unable to form a coherent sentence, so you nodded instead. You wanted so badly to reach out to him but the cuffs held your arms in place above you. You arched your back, allowing the dildo to graze the exact spot that threatened to explode within you. Ben lovingly watched your face as he carefully thrusted; the fate of your inevitable undoing lied with him.

Before you had met Benedict, you'd only been in sexual relationships with three other men. You thought perhaps you were "broken" and unable to achieve an orgasm. You kept this secret to yourself, embarrassed by it. And then you met Ben. He had made you feel like a virgin. The way he could use his mouth and his fingers; it was like nothing you ever experienced. The first time the two of you made love, your orgasm completely overwhelmed you and you began to cry. He was so afraid he had hurt you, but it was just the opposite; he had fixed you. It was then that you believed in true love. He had been able to touch every single corner of your soul, mentally, emotionally and physically.

"Ben..." you cried out softly.

Benedict knew you were getting close. He discarded the dildo, letting it fall to the floor. He straddled you and pushed himself in.

Your back arched at the impact. You were stretched even further by his impressive member. The feeling of every silky ridge against your walls only climbed you higher toward your climax.

You needed to touch him. "Un-cuff me, please..."

Benedict shook his head and continued making love to you. He had his hands on the bed on either side of you for support. His thrusts became harder and harder, pressing you into the bed.

"Ben, please!" You pleaded him.

"Cum for me first." He lowered his mouth to your neck and grazed his teeth along your sensitized skin.

Ben had two levels of deepness to his voice. The first being his normal speaking voice and the second being an even lower octave, his sex voice. He could make you believe he was a completely different person in front of the camera or on stage, but he could never hide his arousal from you. The deepness of his voice always gave it away. Mix that with his charming accent and he had you in the palm of his hand.

"Cum for me," he repeated, breathing heavily in your ear.

You reached your peak and cried out. Your hands tugged from the grasp of the cuffs, wanting to grab onto Ben's thick curls.

Ben planted a kiss on your forehead as you caught your breath and came down from your high. He pulled out and jumped off the bed. He knelt down to his pants on the floor and dug through a pocket for the key to the cuffs. You took in the gorgeous sight of his sculpted back and the way his sweat glistened, begging you to taste it.

Producing the tiny key, he quickly unlocked the cuffs and tossed them on the floor. You rubbed your sore wrists, thankful to be free. You were about to sit up but Ben jumped back on top of you and crushed his mouth into yours again.

Your arms immediately wrapped themselves around him and your fingernails dug into his back. He pushed himself back in, letting out a moan of pleasure. Your heart was pounding and you were more than ready for round two.

Benedict lowered his head to your breasts, moved the lacy fabric of your teddy out of the way with his teeth and took in one of your nipples. He swirled his tongue around it and you were in heaven. Every little thing he ever did to you was perfect.

You raked your hands through his hair and you felt him shiver over your body. He lifted his head and met your eyes with his. They were so intense and you knew he was about to cum. He bit his lower lip and grunted with each thrust.

Little moans of delight were escaping your lips and your eyes began to roll back as you made your climb back up to another orgasm.

Benedict called out your name and as you felt him fill you up, you came undone again, this time feeling overwhelmed with emotion.

Ben dropped down on you, his weight a pleasant pressure and comforting. You felt his breath on your neck, warm.

You sniffled and tightened your arms around Ben's torso, hugging him and feeling like one entity.

Ben whispered into your ear, "I am so in love with you."

You laughed with happiness through your tears and he lifted himself off your chest. He smiled at you and kissed your face, absorbing the tears with his lips. You rested your eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his soft lips on your skin. Then he kissed your lips and the taste was salty and sweet from your tears. You opened your eyes to look at him and noticed his own eyes were watery.

"You make me so happy, my darling," he confessed to you.

You beamed through your tears and replied, "I would do anything for you, Benedict."

"Likewise." He wound both hands into your hair and kissed you with such passion that you hoped he would be ready for round three very soon.


End file.
